The funnier side of Althist world: episode 7!
Overview See- The funnyer side of Althist world: Part 3! The time line '1952' *The Central Powers Alliance, which has secretly been building up its amount of members for years, now has the following nations in its ranks: # Germany #United States of America #Ottoman Empire #China #Russia #Ireland #Afganistan *While to counter this a new alliance is formed, the Entente Powers consisting of the following nations: #Britain #Spain #Portugal #Japan. #Ukraine #Sweden #Denmark #The Balkan States #Persia *But when an Ottoman Ambassador to Britain is accidentally killed after a fierce argument by none other than the Prime Minister of Britain, and after an Ottoman ultimatum is ignored, the two allainces declare war on each other, causing World War 1 to begin. '1953' *Ukraine pushes in to Slovakia. *The British send troops to the Republic of Walone just in case. *UK bombers bomb Dublin lightly and the UK tretens to ivade Ireland. *Russia invades Byelorussia outright. *The Balkan States take on the German forces in Bosnia *Serbia declairs it's neutality. *Japan fortifys it's border in Korea. *The Bolshaviks join forces and unite with Ukraine. *Mao Zedong nearly dies of malaria and his communist party colapses . '1954' *The Central Powers, knowing they would need a powerful weapon to win the war quickly and easily, launch massive counter offensives and liberate there territories. Nuclear bombs are then drooped on the Ententes navies and armies, destroying thier militaries and pretty much ending the war. 1959 * .Comunistas and Fashistas riot in Cuba. * 'Contras and Sananistas riot in Nicaragua. * A Comunista coup is beaten off in Patagonia. * A Fashista coup is crushed in Panama. * Greater Haiti make Voodo the stae endorced religion. * Railways are exspandifyed in the N. Philopenes, S. Philopines and OTL Brazil. * Telephnes, newspapers and radios become a globalized norm of comunication and information distribution. '1960' *The UK grants home rule to Egypt. *Germany grants home rule to Dalmatia. *Switzerland economy picks up due to rising trade with Germany. *Portugal and Ukraine start trading with Vietnam. *Serbia and Spain start a public works campaign and spends a lot of time developing Cuba and Panama for cut price sugar farming. *Italy, Greece, the Ottoman Empire (Turkey), Japan, Prussia (Germany), Vietnam, Siam (Thailand), Abyssinia (Ethiopia), Buganda and the Boers (Afrikaners ) consolidate their holdings, issues cheap radio sets to the general public and develop there territory’s infrastructure. * Lithuanians finally manage to set own their own state. Russia tries to annex it. Sweden-Norway send more in troops to protect it. *Open revolt flairs in Libya. Italy, Morocco, Corsica and Free Algeria join forces to kill off Col. Gadaffi and his thugs. Later they talk about Libyan indipendence, with King Idris I of Libya. *The Pan-American Highway construction is completed. '1961' *14 Moroccan people are arrested in Tenerife after Spanish police foil a Islamist plot to kill the King of Itay. *The Bosheviks in Krasnordar surrender to Russia. *News Corp chairman, Rupert Murdoch, dies in a uexspected ATL car crash in a heavy Ohio snow storm. *A new port is opened in Bergen. *A new port is opened in Aden. *A new airport is opened in Lyon. *The USA begins to biulid the Telstar satalite. *Sunderland Technical College opens a new faculty. '1962' A major Iranian faulltime ruptures in the Turkish town of Van. *The ICRC and MSF launch a major aid campaign. *The world give aid generosly. *Sunderland Technical College opens a new faculty. *The psycotic Ian Douglas Smith becomes the new leader of South Africa. *Persia gains full indpendence from Australia, who's garrison leves. *Iron mines prosper in Australia and America. *Both halves of the Philopines are given indipendence by Spain. *Italy starts losing it's struggle to hold Libya. '1963' *112,000 Jewish settlers quickly waft in to northern Palastine from Germany and America over the fist 6 months and set up the state of Israel. *In Russia, major riots happen due to independence calls for certain areas in the country. The Cause moutains are a hotbead of Chechen nationalisum. *Communist movements rise in the northern Persia, while in the east democratic movements flourish under the Indians and their funding and support. Islamists riot in Tehran. *The 1st Hippie movement known as the dippie movement begins. *Lebanon declairs UDI from Turkey invades Israel to support the Arab Muslims, but they are repelled and the Israeli army launch a counter-attack, taking control of the complte country by the end of the year. Israel has now managed to unify Lebanon with their own country, although insurgency movements begin to oppose the Israelis. Portugal gives aid to the Isralies. *Ho Chi Minh manages to lead his army to victory in Indochina and the Japanese and Thais are expelled from the area altogether. *The British Malay colony and British North Bornio have a Marxist-Spratist coup. '1964' *22,000 Jewish settlers quickly waft in to northern Palastine from Germany, Italy and America. *Major nikel mines open in Sudbury region in Canada, New Caledonia in the Pacific and Norilsk in Russia. Major copper mines open in Chuquicamata in Chile and in Bingham Canyon Mine (Utah) and El Chino Mine (New Mexico) in the United States. *The extensive Osmium reserves are tapped in the Bushveld igneous complex in South Africa, the large copper–nickel deposits near Norilsk in Russia, the Sudbury Basin in Canada, in Bingham Canyon Mine (Utah) and El Chino Mine (New Mexico) in the United States, and alluvial deposits used by pre-Columbian people in the Chocó Department, Colombia the ancient Russian alluvial deposit in the Ural Mountains, Russia, which is still mined as of 1964. *The young non-event popstsr Ozzie Ozborne is axidently killed whilst dooing a gig in a Danish Osmium refiery. Osmium is obtained commercially as a by-product from nickel and copper mining and processing. Osmium is obtained primarily from the processing of platinum and nickel ores. *A caff in nothern Israel, was destroyed by a PLO rocket. *Boshavicks take over central Azerbijan and communists take over Nicaragua n a coup. *16 1 to 2.5 inch nickel–iron meteorites harmlesly break a few windows as they come down in Liecestershire. *The British Malay colony is invaded by Indipendent Malaya and British North Bornio joins in the insergency in German Bornio, with the help of Viet Comg run Vietnam. *The industrial extraction of rhodium occurs in South Africa from local palladium, silver, platinum, copper, nickel and gold ores. *Java and Sulawesi in the Sunda Islands are developed. '1965' * 2,000 Jewish settlers slowly movein to central Palastine from Ukraine and Turkey give up over ruling the Province. *Indonesia implodes in to anti-colonial chaos! The Kingdom of Samudra Pasai sets it's self up as a German client state as Banda Ache annexes the northern 20% of the Sumatra province. *Sulawesi (formerly known as Celebes /sɨˈliːbiːz/) rises up on mass over excessive logging by colonial powers, but Sunda Islands, Irian Jaya,the Flores Islands and the Maluku Islands remain loyal to Germany. *Borneo is Bolshevised, but is invaded in the N.W. by anti-communist Independent Malaysia. *Java and Sulawesi in the Sunda Islands are developed a bit more. *The Celebes crested macaque (Macaca nigra) is protected by the LoN. *Satun and Pattani provinces of Malaya are taken over by the Malayan Communist Party (CPM). * Pattani (Malay: ڤتنا' (Patani)), Narathiwat (Malay (Malay: منارة' (Menara)), Songkhla (Malay: سيڠڬورا' (Singgora), Thai: สงขลา), Satun (Malay: مقيم' 'ستل' (Mukim Setul)) and Yala (Malay: جال' (Jala)) becomes a Patani Malay sultanate and use the Patani Malay language as there official lingo. It's a civil war. It's a civil war. '1966' *Independent Malaya, Madagascan Kingdom, Thailand, Italy, Portugal, Russia, Ukraine Bukhara-Kiva, Free Algeria, Buganda the Patani Malay sultanate and Banda Ache all try out new monoplane fighters and irrigation sceams. Infrastructure is heavily developed and maney factories are biult. *Ireland and Finland try out new monoplane fighters and farming tcnique. Infrastructure is heavily developed and some factories are biult. *Cuba starts perfecting sugar farming. *The ethically Thai part of Independent Malay rebels and joins Thailand. *The Malayan Communist Party (CPM) also start up in the south of Thailand. *Dissodent ATL Robert Mugabe starts the republican/anti-Portuguese ATL National Democratic Party of Shona land, but found dead, in the basement of his home, a week later, with a Portuguese ash tray shove down his through! *OTL Kivu province rebels against Portuguese rule, killing many in a gurriar war. The east of East Portuguese Congo *The UK heavily fortifies Singapore, with its consent, as Independent Malaysia invades neighbouring parts of Sumatra and claims the new http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Malacca_Sultanate Malacca Sultanate born. *Brunie decairs loyaty to the UK and dives back the Borneo communists. *German, British, Chinese, Spanish, Japanese, Isa Ber, American and Australian crush the revolt in Sulawesi. *The Alowite rebels gather in Latakia city and the province rises up against the Ottomans. A total of 66 Ottoman soldiers and 200 Alowite rebels are killed in both indecisive Ottoman coastal attack near port of Latakia and a air-raid that followed on the port itself, 35 km/22 miles south of the Ottoman home province of Anatolia. The Alowite rebels do not take heed and continue to kill Christians and Turks in there rebel state. '1967' *Marxist take full controle of Nicuragua in army coup and declair UDI. *Egypt holds a national literacy campain. *Fighting contiues in Bornio as many die. *The Philopines developes pineappel farming. *Spain prepairs for an anti-communist war with Nicaragua. *UK fortifys Singapore. '1968' *5,555 Dutch Jews migrate to Israel. *A Richter scale 6.6 earthquake hits a 1km zone around Lake Toba. A major eruption hits the volcano Mount Kerinci. A tsunami of 2ch occurs on the Karimata Strait, the Sunda Strait and the Strait of Malacca. There is low to minimal damage an 7 deaths in Banda Ache and 1 death in Singapore. *Kota Kinabalu is occupied by Vietnamese troops, who build a small naval dockyard there. *[West Sumatra, Bengkulu and South Sumatra repel a Malay attack. Palembang has a USA air field built in it by the USAF. *Malaysia captures the Riau Islands, with Lumad help. *British forces reinforce Brunei and Singapore. *Pilipino troops liberate Labuan, Malaysia and build a civil and military air field on it. *The critically endangered such as Sumatran Tiger, Sumatran Rhino and Sumatran Orangutan are League of Nations protected. *Southern Sumatra becomes the largest producer of Indonesian coffee. *Portuguese East and West Congo have heavy nationalist riots. The east is vehemently anti-Portuguese, but the West wants only autonomus rule. *Panama, Cuba and Nicaragua try to beat the drug lords and nearly pull it off! *The USA sucseads in launching the Telstar satalite! '1969' *19,000 Russian Jew move to Israel. *Rebels in Labuan and the renagade regime in German Borneio form the Borneio Mauist Republic. *Sabah, in Borneio, joins the Lumad province of the Philopines, who declairs UDI from the Philopines to form the faschist Lumad republic. *Palau is fortifyed and fishing is developed by Japan. *Patagonia singes a peace traty with the USA and gives up it's claims to Boneas Aireas. *Portuguese East and West Congo have heavy nationalist riots. The east becomes indipendent snd West gets autonomus rule. *About 66% of the world's poulation have radios, telephones and maleria vaxinations. *The Kingdom of Sarawak joins forces with Brunie. '1970' *An earthquake devastates OTL Armenia, killing 60 and injuring 1,200. Yerevan is in ruins! A related quake kills 2 and injures 16 in Bam, Kurdistan. Minor 1.6 tremors kill and damage none in Luxor, Asyut and Cairo. Every on rushes aid to Yerivan. *15,500 Dutch Jews migrate to Israel. * Heavy fighting occurs in Portuguese east Congo, which successfully ejects the Portuguese. * Québec declares UDI from the USA. * Lyon declares UDI in Europe. *The space race begins between the USA, Germany, China Russia and the Ukraine. *American Chad is divided in half, roughly on a line north and south of Oblock in Djibouti and is prepared for independence. *The Spanish Gold Coast is prepared for independence. '1971' *The USA invades all of un American, North America and South America and conquers them. *The USA, Germany, Russia, China, Japan, India, Ottoman Empire and Australia as well as South * Africa all send delegates to Geneva, Switzerland to decide on Global borders as together these nations can get whatever they want, and it was only recently realized that this was true. Borders are soon drawn up, with many nations begin erased from the map while new Empires are created. After 6 months of harrowing debate, thwe following borders are agreed upon, and a new World Order Begins: *Millions of revolutionaires spread around the world. Isa Ber, Brazil, Paraguay, Mexico, Canada declare their independence with thousands of rebels attacking the American government spots. '1972' *The rebellions are put down using the latest weaponry, and seeing the error of the deal, the USA, Britain, and India get rid of their tyrannical governments and create the United States of Earth, a true democracy that pleases all of its peoples and it soon becomes the happiest nation on the planet Earth, and rallies go weekly in the USE, giving the poor help and welfare while slowly helping them get jobs and trying to make everyone happy while at the same time keeping a light hand on internal affairs, which makes even more people like the USE, and soon there is virtually no opposition to the USE by rebels or independence movements, and the USE begins to spread its influence into the world peacefully. *To counter the now hugely popular USE, the Ottoman Empire, Germany, Japan, and Russia sign the Istanbul Accords, creating the Eurasian Empire, which uses fear to get rid of all opposition, and with this Earth is divided into two nations, one a pure democracy loved by its citizens, and the other a fascist overarching Empire, with both nearly equal in power. *Isa Ber, Aruba, Neiluei, Nauru, Tolkalu, San Marino, the vatican City (The Holy See), Liechtenstein, Monaco and Switzerland hang on as neutralist financial powers! 1983 *The World unites in 1983, when Earth begns to try an colonize the solar sytem starting on the moon. '1984' *The USA, CSA, South American Union, and Russia all establish bases on the moon. '1985' *The Ukraine, Central Asia Federation, Switzerland, Australasia and Scandinavia each build a moon base. *''The story continues in The funnier side of Althist world: Part 5!.'' Category:Humor Category:Timelines Category:Map Games